


all my love is for you

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, eunsang and dongpyo mentioned, happy new year, hwangkeumini the superior ship, no beta we die like men, yes i can write fluff just not always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a new year is going to start soon and both of donghyun’s boyfriends are sick.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee, Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee/Keum Donghyun, Hwang Yunseong/Keum Donghyun, Kang Minhee/Keum Donghyun
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	all my love is for you

“achoo!”

the loud sneezing sound was followed by a loud cry later on. donghyun sighed as he put aside his laptop. he quickly jumped over the sofa to go to minhee’s room.

“hyung?” he knocked the door twice, pushing it as soon as he heard minhee humming as a permission. “why are you crying again?”

“i thought you left me,” minhee said, tears still rolling down his cheeks. “i told you to stay until i wake up.”

“i’m sorry hyung, the connection in your room isn’t fast enough for me to send my assignment,” donghyun lied, he was playing online games with eunsang—_needs a fast internet connection for that._

“i want a hug,” minhee requested, arms already open wide.

“maybe when you are healthy again, hyung,” the younger rejected, reaching for a big teddy bear (that yunseong bought for donghyun as their monthsary gift, but minhee stole it) in the room, placing it on minhee’s lap. the older whined, pouting as he hugged the teddy bear tightly. 

“don’t blame me if i love this teddy bear more than i love you.”

“it’s okay, i still have yunseong hyung,” donghyun giggled when minhee rolled his eyes at his answer. 

“where is yunseong hyung?”

“still sleeping, his condition is getting better.”

“that means if he got well first, he can cuddle you first,” minhee mumbled, but donghyun still can hear him. the younger giggled again. 

“you should’ve ate your medicine when i told you,” minhee pouted again, before he pushed the teddy bear aside and stood up. donghyun quickly ran to the kitchen, thinking that his boyfriend to catch him and hug him.

he was proven wrong when he saw minhee entered the room next to his. 

_yunseong’s._

donghyun’s eyes widened as he realised what minhee’s going to do.

“hyung, no!”

it was way too late, minhee was already on top of yunseong’s bed when donghyun entered the room. yunseong, who seems to notice the movement on his bed, woke up easily.

“minhee?” he called out, with sleepy voice.

“i love you,” minhee blurted out, before he pulled yunseong into a hug, planting several kisses on his face before a long kiss on his lips. 

yunseong, who was still sleepy, just let minhee do whatever he wants.

“why are you so clingy suddenly?” he asked, before he placed minhee’s head on his shoulder, caressing his hair gently.

“don’t you love me hyung?”

“i do love you, minhee,” yunseong replied, trying to open his eyes. he saw donghyun in front of the bed, facepalming. “i love donghyun too,” he continued, giving a signal to donghyun to join the hug. 

“no, hyung. you guys are still sick. if i get sick too, who will take care of both of you?” he said, before he sat on the corner of the bed. “we can’t watch fireworks together tomorrow if you guys are still sick,” the youngest complained.

“it’s the new year the day after tomorrow,” yunseong tightened the hug, leaving a peck on minhee’s cheek. “what are we going to do, minhee? we can’t watch fireworks with donghyun tomorrow.”

“we can stay at home! and make pancakes!” minhee said enthusiastically. _if his boyfriends don’t know any better, they wouldn’t think that minhee is sick. _“fireworks are boring, donghyun. i rather stay home and cuddle with both of you.”

“me too,” yunseong agreed. “we will just stay at home, okay donghyun?”

donghyun knew, if he shows to his boyfriends that he is going to sulk over this, the two will agree going out with him tomorrow to watch the fireworks. but he knew that he needs to understand that the two are sick because of _him_ too.

one week ago, he caught a cold because he ran under the rain. usually, he can easily ask for help from his boyfriends but that day, yunseong was having a meeting with his club members, while minhee had a class, so he had no choice but to run back to their dorm under the rain without an umbrella, all because he left an important pendrive in his room.

as the result, he had to stay home for three days because of his high fever. minhee took care of him, and of course, being the clingy one, minhee didn’t hesitate but to still cuddle and kiss donghyun even when he is sick. 

once donghyun got well, minhee got sick. yunseong was the one who took care of minhee. donghyun did expect him to get sick too (mainly because donghyun believes that yunseong will never ever refuse any of minhee’s requests, especially if it’s cuddling), but he thought minhee will get better and he will only have to take care of yunseong and ban minhee from approaching the oldest but well, _he is wrong_. 

“donghyun?” he turned to his boyfriends who were waiting for his answer.

“our condition is getting better, i’m sure both of us will be fine by tomorrow. we still can go if you want to,” minhee assured. he started to feel bad about suggesting them to stay home, even though he knows well that donghyun likes going out with them.

donghyun was silent for a while, before he gave both of them a sweet smile. slowly, he scooted closer to his boyfriends and wrap his arms around them. the two were surprised, because donghyun was so persistent about not wanting to get sick again.

“that doesn’t matter anymore,” he uttered with a slow voice. “a lot of things might change after the new year, but i hope nothing will ever change about us. as long as i have both of you with me, it’s fine for me.”

“our donghyun grew up well,” minhee chuckled, stroking donghyun’s hair gently. donghyun chuckled.

yunseong smiled. _my boyfriends are so cute,_ he thought. he placed one of his hands on donghyun’s back. while his other hand was still caressing minhee’s hair. 

“i love you guys.”

“we love you too.”

ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ

**eunsang**: WHERE IS KEUM DONGHYUN

**eunsang**: HE LEFT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GAME AND OUR TEAM LOST

**dongpyo**: well deserve

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year everyone! i wish all of you a great year ahead !!! may we get more of hwangkeumini interaction in 2020 ♡


End file.
